In a side impact crash event, the occupant sitting on the non-struck side of the vehicle (the “far-side” occupant) is directed towards the struck side of the vehicle by crash forces. This can result in undesired interactions with the occupant sitting on the struck side (the “near-side” occupant) and/or interior objects of the vehicle (e.g., a center console). Therefore, it is known to mount an airbag module on an inboard side of one of the vehicle seats to provide restraint of the far-side occupant against movement sideways within the vehicle and cushioning between the occupant and other interior objects.